One Steamy Afternoon
by MadameMarie
Summary: When Nessie goes away, what will her parents do to pass the time? Dominance themes. Mature audiences, only.
1. Chapter 1

Bella PoV

We finally had some time together alone, after Jacob picked up Nessie and took her back to his place. Honestly, I'm surprised Edward let him take her for a sleepover. His thoughts must have been purely innocent.

"What are you thinking?" said my husband.

I opened up my shield to let him see _exactly_ what I want to do tonight. With Nessie's super hearing, we rarely got to be intimate anymore. Now, however, it is a totally different story…

"Oh, really, now…" Edward responded to my thoughts. "You are such a naughty girl, Bella, and I think I'm going to have to punish you for such."

My panties were instantly soaked.

"Oh, please, please punish me, Edward," was the only response I could come up with.

"You are to call me Master from now on and speak only when given permission to, do you understand?" Oh my, I got even wetter.

"Yes, Master."

"If you behave, I may give you what you want." He pressed his large erection into my back and I couldn't help but moan.

"Do you want to suck on this large, hard cock, Bella?" My moan was my response.

"Answer me." Edward said.

"Yes, Master, I want to suck your cock."

"Get on your knees and get to it, then."

I got down and licked his erection like it was a lollipop. Then I put the head into my mouth and suck on it while I played with his balls. After a while of that, he slammed back into me so I was deep throating him. After a few deeps thrusts with me making a sucking motion with my mouth and one final squeeze of his balls, he came into my mouth. I licked up any juices that slipped out of my mouth and he pulled me up and bent me over our bed.

"Just for that, I'm going to give you exactly what you want," He whispered in my ear as he thrust into me. I couldn't contain my moans, as they came spilling out of my mouth. In this position, he always hit my g-spot. I pushed my ass back into him with every thrust. He brought his hand down to my clit and began pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. After two or three more thrusts and pinches, I came crying out Edward's name, and he came shortly after crying out my name. Then he collapsed on top of me to catch his breath while I did the same.

After a few minutes he began kissing me, slowly and passionate. Then he pulled away and said he needed to go take a shower.

"Can I join?" was my response.

We spent the next 24 hours making love over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Hey this my first time writing anything, much less a lemon! Please tell me how it is? (:

Oh I forgot, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I in no way claim to own any of the characters blah blah blah you know the drill.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally had some time together alone, after Jacob picked up Nessie and took her back to his place. Honestly, I'm surprised Edward let him take her for a sleepover. Jacob's thoughts must have been purely innocent.

"What are you thinking?" said my husband.

I opened up my shield to let him see _exactly_ what I want to do tonight. With Nessie's super hearing, we rarely got to be intimate anymore. Now, however, it is a totally different story…

"Oh, really, now…" Edward responded to my thoughts. "You are such a naughty girl, Bella, and I think I'm going to have to punish you for such."

My panties were instantly soaked.

"Oh, please, please punish me, Edward," was the only response I could come up with.

"You are to call me Master from now on and speak only when given permission to, do you understand?" Oh my, I got even wetter.

"Yes, Master."

"If you behave, I may give you what you want." He pressed his large erection into my back and I couldn't help but moan.

He pulled off all of his clothes before ripping off all of mine.

"Do you want to suck on this large, hard cock, Bella?" My moan was my response.

"Answer me." Edward said.

"Yes, Master, I want to suck your cock."

"Get on your knees and get to it, then."

I got down and licked his erection like it was a lollipop. Then I put the head into my mouth and started sucking on it while I played with his balls. After several minutes of that, with me moaning at his taste, he slammed back into me so I was deep throating him. After a few deeps thrusts with me making a sucking motion with my mouth and one final squeeze of his balls, he came into my mouth. I licked up any sweet juices that slipped out of my mouth and he pulled me up and bent me over our bed.

"Just for that, I'm going to give you exactly what you want, but you still must behave," He whispered in my ear as he thrust into me. I couldn't contain my moans, as they came spilling out of my mouth. In this position, he always hit my g-spot. I pushed my ass back into him with every thrust. He brought his hand down to my clit and began pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. After two or three more thrusts and pinches, I came crying out Edward's name, and he came shortly after crying out my name. Then he collapsed on top of me to catch his breath while I did the same.

Once he caught his breath, he began a trail of kisses from my neck down to my hipbone. Once he hit my hipbone, he lightly nipped at the skin there, and I moaned. He continued kissing until he reached my aching core. He started lazily drawing circles around my clit with his tongue, making me gasp in pleasure. He started pumping two fingers in and out of me, feeling how wet I truly was. As I got closer to my peak, my pants and moans became confused with his name. Only several more thrusts later, I came into his mouth and on his hand. He lapped up the juices then came up to kiss me once again.

I could feel he had another erection, and decided I would take control. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Just the thought of what I was about to do made me wet all over again.

While kissing, I slid myself down onto his large penis, both of us sighing in satisfaction of being joined so intimately. I started moving up and down, bringing him in and out of me. He got tired of my slow pace after a few minutes, though. He brought me to lie down on top of his chest and pumped himself into me from underneath me. It feels absolutely amazing. It wasn't long until we were close to our orgasms again, and I kept telling him how much I love him, chanting it as we both came.

We both collapsed, almost as if we were exhausted. We lay there in total silence.

After a few minutes he began kissing me, slowly and passionate. Then he pulled away and said he needed to go take a shower.

"Can I join?" was my response.

We spent the next 24 hours making love over and over again.

* * *

A/N: So after the reviews I got, I went back and decided to add more detail and more "sexy time" as my drama teacher would put it. Tell me what you think compared to before? (:


End file.
